Strange Dreams
by A-MinecraftianBookworm
Summary: I fall asleep, and end up in a twisted world of dreams, where everything is a surprise.


**Disclaimer:Any references to historical events, real people, or real locales are used fictitiously. Names, characters, places and incidents are the product of my imagination, and any resemblance to actual events or locales, is entirely coincidential. And if my story has anything that anything that belongs to another fanfic, the credit goes to him/her for the ideas.**

**A/N: Oh well.I can't think of any dreams because my creativity is refusing to help, so i'll use my own dreams, and edit some to fit the storyline.(If there even is one. :D)**

Chapter 1: Falling Asleep

I pulled my blanket closer to my self. Was that a quarrel downstairs? Oh Well.

Sleeping. The action that all adults deemed as necessary, but never really _did_. Strangely, they were the ones who usually stayed up all night, and I thought_ I_ was bad. Half the time, they were the reason why I couldn't sleep. And it was already 3am, which was saying a lot. The plastic bags on the floor rustled, and I immediately turned to see if anything was there. Staring suspiciously at the blurry image, I cursed the need for my spectacles. Maybe those movies _weren't_ such a great idea.

maybe I was a little paranoid. Or a lot. But how could _anyone_ not be scared of being killed by statues? Almost immediately as I thought that, my mind decided to give me a whole list of people who weren't scared.'_How fucking helpful.I feel SO much better.' _I thought sarcastically.'_Scumbag brain,' _I added, almost like an afterthought.

After staring at the opposite wall for a few more minutes, my eyelids felt as heavy as lead. Even my fear of the dark and pure willpower (or stubborness, as my mother said) couldn't keep me awake, and I fell into a deep sleep.

_"~Good night, sleep tight, and don't let the bedbugs bite.~"_

**A/N: Running out of ideas for next bit ._.**

**-o0o-**

Chapter 2: School Escape-Part I

**My P.O.V**

The inky darkness began to waver, and morph slowly into shapes. Soon, I could tell that those "shapes" were, in fact, buildings. A school appeared too. The school felt foreign, yet familiar at the same time._ My_ school. I didn't have the foggiest idea how exactly I knew it was my school, but I just did. Looking at my surroundings, I noticed a few things.

One, it was completely deserted. There weren't even any animals. Only a heavy silence, as if I were the only life form there.

Two, my surroundings were black and white. I wasn't sure exactly how that should be a problem, but it just _felt_ wrong.

Three, the school gates were open. And as any student would know, they were _never_ open unless there was someone watching the gate, which apparently no one was doing. Or so I thought. And so, I decided to enter the school, and have a look.

**Narrator P.O.V**

She walked into the deserted hallways warily. What she obviously didn't know, was that there really _was_ someone watching her. Not just any ordinary person though. "That person" wore all black, and had a black cat. Sometimes flew on broomsticks. Could even use curses and cast spells. Ask anyone, and they'd say "that person" was a witch. Why a witch would be hiding in a school of all places-nobody really knew, but when you were watching a dream, things like that hardly mattered. What mattered, was seeing what happened next.

**My P.O.V**

I was really sure that the staircase I just passed wasn't there was_ very_ wrong in this school. A few minutes later, I reached a dead end and was just about to turn around, when the wall started to speak. "**_Turn around and walk away..." _**(**A/N: I didn't have any idea what to add.) **

There was just a _tiny_ little problem. Unless I had remembered wrongly, a wall had just spoken to me.

A **WALL **had just spoken to me.

A wall had just _spoken_ to me.

A wall had just spoken to _**me**__._

A **WALL** had just _spoken_ to **_me_**. And everything about that was simply weird. Just how often did a wall speak to you?

"Maybe I should leave...this is _really REALLY_ spooky." I almost did, but then I remembered that I didn't have anywhere to go to, and I also happened to have a very vocal minority opposition group in my mind wishing otherwise. Which I didn't think would be shutting the hell up anytime soon, until I saw what was behind that wall. Walking through the door that had simply just materialised out of nowhere, I wondered if I was going to regret this. But it was too late for regrets...or was it?

**A/N: This was such a pain to write (and edit). Seriously. ._.**

Chapter 2: School Escape-Part II

When I went through the door, what I saw on the other side...surprised me. I had half expected monsters to jump out from like-above me but instead, there was only a bedroom? Now that I really bothered to think about such things, _who_ did this bedroom belong to? It seemed really suspicious that there would be a bedroom in school. Why the hell would anyone even _consider _living in a school? If anyone had the choice(or the brain cells), they would have been running away from the school, screaming all the way. This place was the most terrible place I've ever set foot in.

My train of thoughts was broken when I heard the sound of a door creaking open. I turned around to face the door, my heart pounding at an unbelievable speed. There was only a cat there. A black cat. What the cat was here for, was beyond me. I found out the hard way. A witch walked-'Wait, WHAT?' A_witch_ walked into the room. She snarled with rage and raised her wand, sending a stream of purple mist at me.

_'That sure escalated quickly.' _I thought.

**Narrator P.O.V**

The purple mist started to swirl around her, and the witch said menacingly,"What are _you_ doing here? I guess I'll just have to get rid of you..." The mist started to clear and when it finally disappeared, she was nowhere to be witch certainly didn't seem to mind though."Let's play a little game..."

all know that when the antagonist starts to talk like that, nothing good is going to happen. Let's get on with the dream, and see how well she fares against the lunatic witch.

**My P.O.V**

The purple mist disappeared, and I found myself standing in the middle of corridor. My _classroom_, which was beside me, started shaking violently.'_Seriously. I entered my school, walked through a freaking wall, got teleported by a psychotic witch, and the school's collapsing on me. Oh Joy. It can't possibly get any worse.' _The problem was, usually when people said that, it always did get worse. Hell, it wasn't even a matter of **if**. It was only a matter of **when**. When pieces of rubble started to fall from the ceiling, only one word could ever hope to be of any use in this situation. Run. Like a person being chased by the plague.

**A/N: I need a break. I'm so lazy D:**


End file.
